Protective garments with elastic straps and methods of making the protective garments are described herein.
Limited-use or disposable garments designed to provide barrier properties such as protective coveralls are known. Coveralls can be used to protect the wearer from an environment or to protect an environment from contamination by a person wearing the garment (e.g., in the case of a cleanroom).
The coverall garments must be worn to provide the desired protection to or from the wearer. Unfortunately, typical disposable coveralls may not fit well, particularly if the wearer must engage in a variety of physical activities such as, e.g., bending, lifting, climbing, etc. To accommodate movement, some coverall designs provide larger waists and torso regions, but excess material can result in baggy, bulky, and uncomfortable garments.